


Yoona visits Jungkook

by JungHana



Category: CNBLUE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS, 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: F/M, M/M, Yoona and Seohyun are same age as Jungkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JungHana/pseuds/JungHana
Summary: I hate military service! What if he gets hurt and dies? Then I will never find out if he loves me or not!  Eoteokke??!!!”Jungkook chewed thoughtful and rested his chin on his hand,  “He is your brother,  why do you need to find out if he he loves you or not?  You are his baby sister…  why are you so weird today?”





	Yoona visits Jungkook

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a story I helped write on AFF which i will continue here with an open end unless you want YoonaxJungkook end game. 
> 
>  
> 
> On AFF it will be JongYoon end game.  
> https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1089923/oppa-don-t-just-think-of-me-as-a-little-sister-cnblue-gogumacouple-snsdcnblue-deerburning-jongyooncouple-yongseocouple-yoonkookie

<https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1089923/oppa-don-t-just-think-of-me-as-a-little-sister-cnblue-gogumacouple-snsdcnblue-deerburning-jongyooncouple-yongseocouple-yoonkookie>

 

You can read till chapter 16 on AFF.  From chapter 17 on,  it will be different on both sites. 

 

Here is a preview of chapter 17 

Xxxxxxxx

Yoona was in busan at Jungkook’s parental house and crying while Jungkook awkwardly patted her head,  “Don’t cry,  Yoona ya… your eyes will be all red and puffy and you will look like a bee” 

 

The 21 years old girl looked mad at him despite her tears, “You are supposed to comfort me and not insult me!” 

 

“uhm…  I don’t know how?  Because you never told me why you are crying actually?” 

 

“Oppa… he left for the army… and now oppa shaved his hair military cut and he will be leaving soon too!” 

 

Jungkook scratched his head,  “Jung Yonghwa ssi enlisted… but then how is he leaving soon if he already entered military service?” 

 

“Aish!” Yoona pulled her hair in frustration but Jungkook gently pried her dark locks out of her hands,  “hajima… you will get bald spots and wigs can be scratchy” 

 

“You are of no comfort” The Jung princess sniffed and punched him.  

 

“Do you want sour worms?  Peppero?  Icecream?” He offered,  only to get slapped again.  

 

“I am trying to comfort you” He blinked confused and popped a candy in his mouth. “You always accept them when a drama doesn't end your way and you get upset... “

 

Yoona huffed and looked at the picture of her,  Yonghwa,  Joohyun and Jonghyun on her phone wallpaper,  “I hate military service! What if he gets hurt and dies? Then I will never find out if he loves me or not!  Eoteokke??!!!” 

 

Jungkook chewed thoughtful and rested his chin on his hand,  “He is your brother,  why do you need to find out if he he loves you or not?  You are his baby sister…  why are you so weird today?” 

 

Yoona pinched his arm venomously and pulled at her hair again.  “Aish!  You will never understand because you are just a toddler!”

 

The golden maknae scrunched up his nose and protested that he was only 3 months younger than her and started singing Boyfriend by Justin Bieber for her but as usual she was too dense to notice he tried hinting that he was a guy too and not just a playmate. 

(<https://youtu.be/_EwcX1AtOfA>)

"If you can be anything,  become my personal chef cook.  I am hungry" Yoona complained. 

"This girl...  I tried offering you food and you refused and now you want me to cook" He complained as he got up and she threw her slipper at him but he easily dodged it and hummed an annoying English  nursery rhyme (<https://youtu.be/b0NHrFNZWh0>)

"Shut up,  brat" She whined and covered her ears.  

 

 

  
  
  



End file.
